


Puppy Tails - Day Spa

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day Spa, Funny, Gen, Love, M/M, Mystery, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone goes to a pet spa while his parents solve a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Day Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imogenfere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenfere/gifts).



> For Imogenfere for naming all the song titles I hid in the last fic. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Here's the Pet Spa if you're interested http://www.petspalondon.com/

“Seriously Sherlock?” John said as they stood outside The Pet Spar. “He’s a boy! This place does nail polish for pets.” John grumbled pulling a disgusted face.

“Oh John, that sort of thing is ridiculous. I have something altogether more ‘manly’ lined up for Gladstone, while we investigate the ghost of St Pancra’s spa.” Sherlock replied as Gladstone happily walked into the building.

“I AM getting a massage Sherlock. My shoulder is killing me so just give it half an hour before you start annoying people, and we get thrown out.” John added.

“Gladstone Watson-Holmes.” Sherlock said to the receptionist as he put the pup onto the desk. The receptionist smiled and scratched behind Gladstone’s ear.

“We have him booked for a Thalassotherapy mud bath, with a warm towel wrap, a deluxe pedicure and a blueberry and vanilla facial. Does Gladstone have any allergies?” The receptionist asked. John rolled his eyes, it sounded to him like Gladstone was going to have better treatment than he was.

“No allergies.” Sherlock replied as he bent down and kissed the top of Gladstone’s head. John grinned melting slightly at the sight of Sherlock being so sweet.

“Be a good boy and we’ll get you some roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding biscuits to take home.” John said putting his arm around Sherlock and squeezing him.

 

The mud thing was fantastic. Gladstone had tried to eat a bit, it wasn’t as good as normal mud, but then of course he was never allowed to eat mud, so he’d take what he could get. He happily rolled around in it wondering if he was purring like a cat it was so brilliant. The lady who was looking after him giggled and rubbed it into that bit between his ears he couldn’t quite reach. He watched as his back leg as it started to jerk without his say so.

After half an hour the nice lady showered the mud off him and wrapped him in a lovely warm towel, making him look like a Jedi knight. He looked out of his snood of fluffiness as she put a bowl of fruity stuff in front of him and let him sniff it. He took a little lick and wagged his tail as much as he could within the confines of the towel. It tasted very good.

“This is to make your face all nice and soft.” The lady said as she gently smeared it over him avoiding his nose and eyes. He stuck his tongue out and licked a bit off his cheek. “You’re a funny puppy.” She said to him smiling happily. “Now shall we start with your front paws?” She asked, before Gladstone presented her with his paw. “Oh you are a clever puppy.”

 

Sherlock had a black eye and John was feeling particularly boneless and cheerful as they entered the pet spar to pick Gladstone up.

“Oh.” Said the receptionist cringing in sympathy as he looked at Sherlock’s eye.

“It’s fine.” Sherlock mumbled.

“So how’s my puppy?” John asked as a door was opened and Gladstone shot out to greet his dad. John squatted down and was rewarded with an armful of boisterous Gladstone. “You enjoyed yourself then.” John laughed as he was covered in puppy kisses.

“He’s the most wonderful dog Mr Watson Holmes.” Gladstone’s treatment specialist said as she followed behind the puppy. 

“Dr Watson.” Sherlock grumbled as he was presented with the bill.

“Sorry about that, I shouldn’t have presumed.” She replied as John frowned at Sherlock. “Here’s my card, if you’d like to bring Gladstone back I would love to treat him.” 

“I think we might do that.” John said running his fingers through Gladstone’s shiny, clean fur.

“Come on John.” Sherlock snapped picking up a box of biscuits for Gladstone. “I want to go home.” John smiled and nodded politely as Sherlock pulled him out of the shop.

“Sherlock!” John snapped when he was out of earshot. “God what’s wrong with you!”

“She was flirting with you.” Sherlock replied as they made haste down the street.

“What?” John said stopping dead in his tracks. “You were jealous?” Sherlock looked down at his feet avoiding John’s eyes. “Oh you great daft git.” John said smiling. “You just got a black eye defending my honour when that Gargantuan masseuse put his hand a little too far under my towel.”

“It was hardly professional, he wasn’t even your masseuse.” Sherlock replied. “For a large man he was considerably light on his feet.” 

“It explained the ghost of St Pancra’s spa. We know why people had the feeling they were being touched when their masseuse had left the room.” John said as he got on tiptoes and kissed Sherlock chastely on the lips. “I love you Sherlock Holmes, and only you.”


End file.
